Miniserie de DGrayMan
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Una disculpa por la larga tardanza, pero anduve corto de imaginacion y tiempo XD, pronto seguire con la historia. Vamos, leanla y dejen comentarios
1. El exorcista de la hoz

Mini serie D

**Mini serie D.Gray-Man**

**Capitulo 1: El exorcista de la hoz.**

Los días de trabajo eran algo que el joven Allen Walker sin duda disfrutaba, pero al exorcista también le gustaban los días libres y precisamente pretendía disfrutar ese día libre pero algo lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Se encontraba caminando por el centro de una ciudad cuando una mano con un guante blanco se poso sobre su hombro.

- Allen Walker- dijo una voz- tus días están contados-

Allen volteó solo para descubrir una figura encapuchada en un saco negro con bordes de plata la cual sostenía una hoz del tamaño aproximadamente de Lavi sobre la cabeza listo para cortarlo por la mitad.

Allen palideció al instante y soltó un grito de terror mientras echaba a correr dando vuelta en una esquina.

- ¡¿Eh?! Espera, no corras- dijo el encapuchado corriendo detrás de él. En cuanto el encapuchado dobló en la esquina recibió un fuerte golpe del arma anti-akuma de Allen mandándolo a volar y provocando que se estrellara contra una pared. El golpe provoco que se le bajara la capucha y dejara al descubierto algo que Allen desconocía: no era un esqueleto lo que estaba hay sino un humano de mas o menos la altura de Lavi (y por consiguiente de su hoz) de cabello negro no muy largo. Aparte de eso el joven exorcista noto que tenía el símbolo de plata de La Orden Oscura en el pecho.

Allen corrió hacia el exorcista pero antes de que este pudiera llegar con él este se levantó de un salto y de otro le soltó una patada dándole en el pecho y mandando a Allen al suelo.

- ¡Idiota!, ¿no pudiste notar que esto es el uniforme de exorcista?-

-Perdón pero tú fuiste el que me espanto así-

El exorcista se veía molesto pero de repente comenzó a reír de tal forma que unos niños que iban pasando por hay echaron a correr espantados.

- ¡Debiste ver tu rostro!, parecía que habías visto a la muerte- dijo aun riendo

El exorcista le tendió la mano a Allen para ayudarlo a levantarse

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo Allen

- Digamos que el pelo te delata-

- ¿Y tú quien eres?-

- ¡Oh!, disculpa mi descortesía. Soy B, el exorcista de la hoz- dijo agachándose respetuosamente

- ¿Tu nombre es B?-

- Puede decirse-

- ¿Y que haces aquí?-

- Komui me mando a investigar porque se han reportado casos de akumas aquí. Se supone que Kanda ya elimino a todos pero eso tipo no es perfecto. ¿No sabes algo al respecto?-

- No, lo siento. Si quieres te ayudo a investigar-

- Muchas gracias pero este es tu día libre-

- De acuerdo. Suerte B-

- Gracias- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue

--

El día ya estaba en su parte más naranja cuando Allen y B volvieron a encontrarse.

- Hola B, ¿encontraste algo?-

- No, creo que Kanda si elimino a todos. Lastima, tendré que volver al cuartel-

- Por cierto que nunca te había visto antes en el cuartel-

- Suelo estar en misiones. Necesito mejorar mi sincronización con mi inocencia-

- ¿Y donde esta tu inocencia?-

- Aquí- dijo metiendo una mano en un bolsillo interior de su saco y sacando una especie de palo negro con color plata en ambos extremos de unos 20 centímetros.- ¿quieres subir al techo de esta casa?, desde ahy la vista es increíble-

- De acuerdo, pero…- Allen no pudo terminar esa frase pues B saltó hacia un balcón y de ahy al techo.

Allen tardó un poco más en llegar.

- Te tardaste mucho "brote de habas"- dijo B el cual se encontraba sentado

- No me digas así… ¿Cómo saltaste tanto?-

- Es una de las ventajas de mi inocencia, me da mucha agilidad y velocidad-

- Pero no esta activada-

- No es preciso que este activada, la sincronización con mi inocencia es fuerte. Algún día superare el 100...-

Allen se sentó junto a B

- La vista acá es muy bella- dijo Allen

- Si… sobre todo cuando descubres que Kanda no es perfecto-

No muy lejos de ahy se podía ver a 2 akumas volando por enzima de una calle.

- ¡Akumas!- dijo Allen poniéndose de pie

- Tranquilo chico, es tu día libre- dijo B poniéndose lentamente de pie y sacando su inocencia-, deja que yo me encargue-

El palo que tenía se expandió hacia abajo y hacia arriba y de la parte mas alta salió el filo curvo de la hoz. B saltó del techo y, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, se impulsó de la pared dando un mortal en el aire y cayendo de pie. El exorcista echó a correr rápidamente por la calle hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los akumas donde comenzó a saltar de una pared a otra hasta que corrió por la pared verticalmente hacia arriba y saltando con la hoz extendida y en un curva en el aire cortó por la mitad al primer akuma y, mientras descendía hacia la pared de enfrente, cortó al segundo. Una vez hecho esto, B corrió hacia la casa donde estaba Allen, saltó al techo, volteó hacia donde los akumas y estos estallaron al mismo tiempo.

- Se siente bien hacer el trabajo- dijo mientras su hoz regresaba a la forma de palo

- Eso fue rápido-

- Gracias. Regresemos al cuartel-

Los 2 exorcistas bajaron del techo y se fueron rumbo al Cuartel de la Orden Oscura mientras la luna salía a sus espaldas.


	2. La mascota de B

**Capitulo 2: La mascota de B**

Era ya la mañana cuando Allen termino su ronda de ejercicios. Se disponía a salir cuando escucho la voz de Lenalee

- ¡MALDITO B, VUELVE AQUÍ!-

Allen abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio pasar corriendo rápidamente a un lobo café con un calcetín en el hocico y detrás de este a Lenalee.

- Allen, ayúdame a detenerlo-

- Si-

Allen comenzó a correr y rápidamente alcanzó al lobo pero este saltó cruzando toda la torre y cayendo en el piso de abajo. Allen y Lenalee saltaron pero en lugar de encontrar al lobo encontraron al dueño, el cual tenía en su mano el calcetín babeado.

- Mi lobo me dio esto, creo que es tuyo Len…-

- ¡Controla a tu lobo!- le interrumpió Lenalee agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo

- No sabía que se podía tener mascotas- dijo Allen

- No se puede- dijo Lenalee

- ¿Entonces como es que tienes ese lobo, B?-

- Pues, le gané una apuesta a Komui. Eché a volar una moneda, si caía cara o cruz el ganaba pero si caía parada yo ganaba y podía tener a B. Aceptó y le gané- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y como se llama tu lobo?-

- B, no se me ocurrió otro nombre-

- Pues más te vale que lo controles- dijo arrebatándole el calcetín

- ¿Y donde está tu lobo?- dijo Allen volteando a ver a todos lados

- Este…se fue corriendo- dijo titubeando un poco- Bueno, nos vemos- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Al día siguiente Allen escucho la voz de Lavi casi a la misma hora que la de Lenalee el día anterior pero con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Ven acá maldito lobo!-

Allen abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio pasar al lobo B con la bufanda naranja de Lavi en el hocico y el martillo (la cabeza de este) detrás de el.

- Crece, crece, crece-

El lobo saltó hacia el piso de abajo de la misma forma como lo había hecho el día anterior. Allen y Lavi saltaron detrás de el pero, al igual que el día anterior, en lugar de encontrar al lobo encontraron al dueño con la bufanda babeada en la mano.

- Debo controlarm… digo, debo controlar a mi lobo- dijo dándole la bufanda a Lavi

- Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Lavi tomando la bufanda

- ¿Tu lobo suele ser así?- dijo Allen

- No, lo que pasa es que no lo eh podido sacar a pasear-

- Pues deberías- dijo Lavi

- Si quieres yo lo puedo sacar- dijo Allen

- Eh…no gracias. Prefiero hacerlo yo- dijo algo nervioso- bueno. Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo dando media vuelta pero Lavi lo detuvo

- Si vemos que tu lobo anda suelto lo vamos a atrapar y tendrás que ir por el-

- De acuerdo- dijo sin darle importancia

A la mañana siguiente Allen vio a Lenalee y a Lavi caminando felizmente y arrastrando al lobo B en una red mientras decían a coro:

- Lo atrapamos, lo atrapamos-

- ¿Cómo lo capturaron?-

- Pusimos un cebo sobre una red y esperamos a que apareciera- dijo Lavi

- Llego y en cuanto se paro sobre ella, esta se activó y lo atrapamos- dijo Lenalee

- Ahora B tendrá que ir a recogerlo- dijo triunfante

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

- De acuerdo-

Los 3 exorcistas y el lobo fueron hasta un pasillo donde se sentaron dispuestos a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y así esperaron media, una, dos y más horas hasta que la noche estaba a punto de caer. Y el exorcista seguía sin aparecer.

- Es increíble que no sea capas de recoger a su mascota- dijo Lavi

- Eso demuestra que no lo quiere- dijo Lenalee

- Um… ¿que es eso?- dijo Allen. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver un palo negro con plata volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos

- ¿Eso no es?… ¡La hoz!-

Antes de que los tres pudieran reaccionar la hoz cortó la red y el lobo salió rápidamente agarrando la hoz al aire con el hocico y echando a correr lejos de los exorcistas mientras volteaba a verlos como si les dijera: "Les gané, idiotas" y perdiéndose en las sombras.

Instantes después apareció B con la hoz en la mano.

- Mi Lobo me dio esto-

- ¿Porqué no viniste por tu lobo?- dijo Allen

Los ojos de B se volvieron rojos al instante y, clavando su hoz un escaso centímetro del pie de Allen, dijo:

- Si le vuelven a hacer algo a mi Lobo les irá muy mal-

- Pero ¿que no tu eres de los que dice que entre exorcistas no debemos pelear?- dijo Lavi un poco nervioso

-…No se preocupen por mi Lobo- dijo desclavando su hoz del piso mientras sus ojos volvían a estar normales- mañana tempranito me voy a ir a una misión y me lo voy a llevar-

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue. Los tres exorcistas quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

A la mañana siguiente Allen fue llamado a la oficina de Komui junto con Lavi y Kanda.

- No hace mucho mandamos a B a una misión no muy lejos de aquí a la Torre Fraulein- dijo- todo iba bien pero, hace poco, el buscador nos informó que la cantidad de Akumas estaba aumentando y que eran dirigidos por un Akumas nivel 2. Queremos que vallan a ayudarlo-

- ¿Qué no el puede solo?, después de todo quiere ser General- dijo Kanda

- Hasta los generales necesitan ayuda- dijo Lavi

- Lo mejor es que partamos para allá- dijo Allen

Los tres exorcistas partieron rumbo a donde las barcas se encontraban y de ahí a la Torre Fraulein. La dichosa torre era en si un edificio un tanto antiguo que no se sabía para que había sido construido pero que era un atractivo turístico. Estaba conformada por una alta torre gris y un túnel no muy grande que conducía a su interior. Los 3 exorcistas se sorprendieron al ver que su entrada se encontraba tapada por una pared que parecía haber salido directamente del suelo pues su color era café y no gris y no café como el resto de la edificación.

- ¿Si esto está bloqueado como es que entró B?- dijo Allen

- Se ve que no lo conoces. Esto lo hizo el- dijo Lavi- pero ahorita le tumbo el chistecito. Martillo, ¡Crece!- el martillo no creció mucho debido al tamaño del túnel pero fue lo suficiente para que Lavi pudiera tirar la pared de un golpe. En cuanto el polvo se hubo disipado vieron que como a unos 20cm. Se encontraba otra pared exactamente igual a la que habían derribado.

- Este será un camino muy largo- dijo Lavi

Conforme los exorcistas iban avanzando, el sonido de los disparos de los Akumas y de las explosiones que estos producían cuando estos eran destruidos se iba intensificando. Finalmente una hora después de minería improvisada derribaron la última pared y por fin vieron la luz al final del túnel. Comenzaron a correr hacia ella activando Kanda y Allen sus inocencias (Lavi no podía hacer mas grande sus martillo por el tamaño del túnel) pero antes de que llegaran a ella esta se apago pues un akuma la tapó. Kanda comenzó a correr hacia el pero antes de que pudiera llegar para cortarlo por la mitad se vio claramente como fue partido a la mitad explotando. El polvo no se había acabado de disipar cuando Allen vio como la hoz se enterraba en el suelo y el lobo (el cual tenía los ojos rojos) la agarraba con el hocico por la mitad y saltaba con ella.

- Si trajo a su lobo- dijo Allen

- Maldito, lobo. Si lo veo lo mato- dijo Kanda

Los tres exorcistas entraron a la torre donde vieron a B saltando por las paredes con los ojos rojos (del mismo color que la noche pasada y que su lobo) como si nada y destruyendo al ultimo akuma aunque siguió subiendo a saltos por la torre perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Instantes después se escucho una extraña conversación.

- ¡Sigues vivo!- dijo una voz un tanto chillona

- ¿En verdad creíste que eso me iba a matar?- dijo B

- Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú-

- Hay, ya muérete-

Instantes después se vio y escuchó una explosión seguida de la caída de algunos pedazos de metal y de B, aunque este mas bien bajo por la pared.

- ¡Valla!, veo que ya llegaron- dijo sorprendido y con los ojos normales- lastima que se perdieron toda la diversión-

- Eso fue por tu culpa- dijo Lavi

- ¿Dónde está tu mascota?- dijo Allen volteando hacia todos lados

- No lo traje, se me hizo peligroso-

- Pero si yo lo vi recoger tu hoz- dijo extrañado

- Mmm…no. Creo que deliras- dijo un poco nervioso B

- Si la misión ya está cumplida entonces ya vámonos- dijo Kanda

Los 4 exorcistas emprendieron el camino por el túnel hacia el cuartel.

- "Estoy seguro que lo vi"- pensó Allen mientras miraba a B el cual regresaba su hoz a la forma de palo y le sonreía- "aquí hay algo raro"-


	3. La mascota revelada

**La mascota revelada**

Últimamente estaban sucediendo muchos casos de apariciones de Akumas pero, para la conveniencia de los exorcistas, sucedían no muy lejos del cuartel.

- Debes ir a Sherwood- dijo Komui

- ¿Sherwood?, bueno no está muy lejos- dijo B- ¿al pueblo o al bosque?-

- Al pueblo, aunque la misión es en el bosque-

- Pero, ¿Qué no ya no se llama Sherwood?-

- No…pero me gusta llamarlo así- dijo sonriendo

-…Ok- dijo haciéndose un poco para atrás- y exactamente que debo buscar-

- Un akuma de nivel 2 y varios de nivel 1-

- De acuerdo, entonces me marcho de una vez- dijo tomando el papel que tenía los detalles de la misión y levantándose de la silla.

- Solo te pediré una cosa, llévate a tu lobo, creo que le caerá bien estar en el bosque-

B comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo pero se detuvo en la puerta.

- Si…creo que estar en el bosque le caerá muy bien, jeje- dijo de una forma un tanto siniestra mientras salía de la habitación.

El viaje a Sherwood no fue muy largo pero, ya que el pueblo que estaba junto al bosque era muy pintoresco, B pasó el resto del día paseando y buscando Akumas aunque sin éxito. La noche en la posada también paso sin novedades y a la mañana siguiente B partió rumbo al interior del bosque, aunque olvido hacer algo muy importante…avisarle a Komui que ya había llegado.

- Comienzo a preocuparme- dijo Komui en su oficina

- Tranquilo, estoy segura que el esta bien- dijo Lenalee

Komui quedo en silencio, pensando.

- Si tanto te preocupa porque no me mandas a investigar-

- ¿¡QUE!? , ¡No quiero que te vayas Lenalee!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Si quieres yo voy con ella- dijo Allen el cual acababa de llegar

- Pero que también vaya Lavi-

- De acuerdo- dijo Allen- por cierto ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

- A Sherwood- dijo Lenalee

Mientras tanto B se adentraba tranquilamente en el bosque, disfrutando de su tranquilidad y sus aromas.

- No hay mejor misión que la que sucede en un bosque- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba

El bosque era tan denso que el pueblo ya no se podía ver y, por alguna razón, estaba demasiado callado.

- Deberían haber aves cantando…-

Siguió caminando hasta que diviso no muy lejos de el a un tala montes que se acercaba lentamente mientras arrastraba un hacha.

- Debería matarlo- murmuró para si- ¡Oiga señor, si aprecia su vida váyase del bosque!-

El tala montes siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-Mmm… persona que arrastra un hacha en un bosque con reportes de Akumas igual a…- B sacó de su saco el pequeño palo el cual se extendió para formar la hoz. Pasaron unos instantes en los que B esperó pacientemente a que llegara el akuma pero al ver que este no llegaba comenzó a caminar rápido hacia este el cual, al ver que tenía a B cerca, alzó el hacha para atacarlo pero antes de que lograra su cometido B cortó los brazos y el cuello del akuma el cual estalló. Después de la explosión comenzaron a llegar mas tala montes arrastrando hachas.

- Esto será interesante- dijo B sonriendo- busquemos un lugar mas abierto para poder jugar-

B comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta que encontró un pequeño claro en cuyo centro se encontraba un hombre de cabello amarillo y traje blanco.

- Señor, si aprecia su vida o integridad física, le recomiendo que se aleje del bosque-

- ¿Y si no las aprecio?-

- Entonces, mi buen akuma, puedes morirte-

- No creo que sobreviva a mis simples lacayos, señor exorcista- dijo señalando al grupo de personas con hacha que entraba al claro

- Bien- dijo con un suspiro- estirare los músculos con ellos y luego te mataré a ti-

B comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de Akumas pero se detuvo, sonriendo

- ¿Sabes quienes son los dioses del bosque?-

- No me interesa-

- Los Lobos-

B lanzó su hoz al aire y, dando un mortal hacia atrás en el aire, se transformo ante los inexpresivos ojos del akuma en el Lobo café que hacía pasar por su mascota atrapando la hoz por la mitad con el hocico.

- Que comience la fiesta-

...

- Que pueblo tan bonito- dijo Lenalee

- Y la comida es muy buena- dijo Allen con cara de felicidad y satisfacción

- Aunque algo cara, nos quedamos sin dinero- dijo Lavi mientras miraba sus bolsillos vacíos

- Perdón-

- No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es llegar a donde está B-

- Pues andando- dijo Lenalee

Los 3 exorcistas caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque donde se perdieron de vista entre los arboles.

...

B corría con la hoz en el hocico mientras cortaba a gran velocidad y con mucha precisión a los Akumas. Después de impulsarse de un árbol para saltar y cortar al último akuma nivel 1 comenzó a caminar hacia el akuma de traje.

- No se porque insistimos en usar a los de nivel 1 si son tan débiles- quejose el akuma

- Son un buen entretenimiento, así tu pelea con el exorcista será mas divertida-

- Bueno señor exorcista…eh…lobo, que comience tu muerte-

- Como digas-

B comenzó a correr hacia el akuma pero en ese momento aparecieron Allen, Lenalee y Lavi. Al verlos B entró en una especie de shock el cual hizo que su velocidad disminuyera y el akuma aprovechó esto para saltar hacia los recién llegados exorcistas con una falsa cara de desesperación.

- ¡Ayúdenme!, ese lobo me quiere matar-

- "¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pensó B

- ¡B, que demonios haces!- dijo Lenalee

- Al parecer trata de eliminar a un akuma- dijo Allen el cual lo había reconocido gracias a su ojo

- Muy inteligente- dijo el akuma mientras comenzaba a cambiar de forma- pero no lo suficiente-

El akuma se transformó rápidamente en una especie de escorpión gigante y bastante colorido con un pequeño gorrito de bufón en la "cabeza". Antes de que los 3 pudieran reaccionar y activar sus inocencias el akuma los agarró con una tenaza, comprimiéndolos.

- B…ve por…B- dijo Lenalee mientras trataba de liberarse

- "Mierda, no tengo tiempo de ocultarme en los matorrales, se van a morir…" ¡ESCORIA!- esta vez el ultimo frito lo escucharon todos

B comenzó a correr hacia el akuma lanzando la hoz y saltando, dando un mortal hacia adelante en el aire y transformándose de nuevo en humano.

- ¡Increíble!- dijeron los 3 exorcistas al unísono

B volvió a saltar atrapando su hoz en el aire y cortando la tenaza del akuma mientras caía.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Allen

- Luego hablamos, ahora matamos- dijo B el cual comenzó a correr hacia el akuma el cual gritaba maldiciones en su contra. El akuma le lanzó un golpe con la tenaza pero B saltó sobre esta y comenzó a correr sobre ella hasta llegar al hombro en donde cortó hacia abajo dejando al akuma sin extremidades superiores. El akuma profirió un fuerte grito y luego regreso a su forma humana. En su rostro se veía la desesperación que le producía el no tener extremidades superiores y su traje blanco estaba completamente manchado de su sangre.

- Por favor señor exorcista, un humano no debe matar a otro humano- dijo en tono de suplica

- Por desgracia tú no eres humano- dijo B mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos- y para tu desgracia yo tampoco lo soy- dicho esto lanzó su hoz al aire, se transformo en Lobo, y esta vez, en lugar de atrapar la hoz con el hocico, esta cayó sobre su lomo en forma diagonal aunque, por algún motivo, esta no se cayó. B comenzó a correr hacia el akuma y de un salto logro atrapar su cuello con su hocico tirándolo mientras su sangre manchaba aun mas el traje blanco, el suelo y el hocico de B. La mordida fue tan fuerte y violenta que la cabeza del akuma se desprendió del cuerpo y este estalló. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado B estaba en su forma humana, con la hoz guardada en su saco y con los ojos normales. Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada hasta que Allen habló.

- ¿Alguien más conoce tu habilidad?-

- Hevlaska-

- ¿Y porque no se lo habías dicho a nadie?- dijo Lenalee

- No creí que alguien como…yo, pudiera encajar-

- Pero si ahora hasta está Krory, y todos lo recibieron bien-

- Si, pero Krory es vampiro debido a su inocencia; yo soy así debido por…otros motivos-

- ¿Cuáles?- dijo Allen

B suspiro

- Algún día lo sabrás. Por mientras les pido que no le digan a nadie nada de lo que vieron-

- De acuerdo, pero…-

- Pero nada. Ahora vámonos-

B comenzó a caminar con paso firme y los otros 3 exorcistas lo fueron siguiendo. Después de que le dieran su informe a Komui y que este regañara a B por no haber reportado su llegada a Sherwood, partieron rumbo a la Orden.


	4. Misión de Caza, Parte 1

**Misión de caza Parte 1**

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de Sherwood y nadie había hecho ningún comentario con excepción de Allen el cual preguntaba a B con cierta regularidad sobre como es que podía convertirse en Lobo. Una de esas tantas veces Allen tuvo la fortuna de conocer a B de malas.

B iba caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos del Cuartel cuando Allen le salió al paso con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola B-

- ¿Qué quieres "brote de habas"?-

- Solo quería saludar- dijo aun sonriendo

- Mmm…aja- dijo sin darle importancia

- Y preguntarte sobre como te transformas en lobo-

- Allen, no estoy de humor para aguantarte-

- Vamos, ¿que te cuesta responder?-

- Aire, saliva y un mínimo esfuerzo-

B comenzó a caminar, pero Allen le salió al paso.

- ¿Me permites?-

- Solo si me dices…-

Antes de que Allen pudiera terminar esa oración B ya había sacado su inocencia y la había pasado a la forma de hoz dejando el metal pegado al cuello de Allen.

- En este momento no tiene filo pero, si yo quiero, lo tendrá, y tu cabeza volara graciosamente por el aire- dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni expresión

-*gulp*…este…-

- B, te habla Komui- dijo Lenalee la cual acababa de llegar

B regreso su hoz a la forma de palo y la guardo en su saco

- Gracias Lenalee, acabas de salvar una vida- dicho esto se fue caminando a la oficina de Komui

- ¿Te salve el cuello?- dijo Lenalee

- No creo que fuera capaz de lastimarme- dijo pasando su mano por su cuello

- No lo conoces- dijo con una leve risa

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- ¿Querías verme?- dijo B

- Si, tenemos una misión para ti-

- ¿Es lejos?-

-Algo-

- ¿Voy solo?-

- Si-

- Perfecto, puedes mandarme-

- Es un pueblo donde se han visto varios Akumas nivel 1, aunque es posible que haya de nivel 2-

- Excelente- dijo aun sin mostrar expresiones

- Solo te pido que tengas cuidado pues últimamente los aldeanos han estado linchando a toda aquella persona que porta un uniforme-

- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado-

B se levantó pero antes de que llegara a la puerta lo detuvo Komui-

- Esta vez, aunque hay un bosque cerca, no lleves a tu lobo-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Hay cazadores-

B suspiró

- Tratare de no hacer una masacre-

Y partió rumbo a las barcas

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El viaje en tren fue lo suficientemente largo para que B pudiera planear como iba a hacer las cosas. Una vez que el tren se detuvo con el tradicional chillar de frenos el exorcista bajó y encontró una no muy amistosa comitiva de varios aldeanos, todos armados.

- Tiene uniforme, debe ser uno de ellos- dijo un aldeano

- ¿Un que?- dijo B dando unos pasos al frente

- Un cazador-

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo alzando una ceja- no soy esa escoria

- ¿Y entonces porqué estaba esto entre tus pertenencias?- dijo otro aldeano el cual había "tomado" un rifle de cacería de entre las cosas de B el cual comenzó a caminar hacia el, pero este le apunto con el rifle

- ¿Me permites el rifle?, solo quiero verlo-

El aldeano le dio el rifle a B el cual lo sostuvo como normalmente sostenía la hoz

- Mmm…lindo rifle, ligero pero de madera solida…-

De un rápido movimiento B golpeó con la cacha la rodilla del aldeano, dislocándola. El aldeano se inclinó por inercia y B aprovechó esto para golpearlo en la barbilla con la cacha. Finalmente y usando de nueva cuenta la cacha, prensó al aldeano del cuello contra el tren.

- No intentes caminar o patear porque tu rodilla se va a terminar de zafar- dijo tranquilamente- ahora, por favor, diles que el rifle no es mío y que el cazador eres tu-

- ¿Qué?- dijo algo dificultosamente

El tren comenzó a echar vapor.

- Si el tren comienza a avanzar no creas que te voy a dejar ir, al contrario, apretare más para romperte la tráquea-

- Esta bien, el rifle es mío…yo soy el cazador-

B dejo de presionar el cuello del cazador, dio media vuelta y dejo el rifle en el suelo

- Si quieren lincharlo, háganlo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo.

Lo único que escuchó mientras caminaba fueron los gritos de la turba iracunda y los del cazador.

- "Tengo cosas que hacer"-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El día estaba en su punto más naranja cuando B se comunicó con Komui.

- Mañana voy a comenzar con la misión-

- ¿Tuviste problemas con el uniforme?-

- Algunos, pero todo se solucionó rápido-

- De acuerdo-

- Por cierto, si no te hablo en tres días, preocúpate-

- ¿Por qué?-

- La misión es muy fácil, si me tardo mas de tres días es que algo me pasó-

- Esta bien, hasta luego y buena suerte-

A la mañana siguiente y después de un buen desayuno a base de carne semi-cruda se dirigió al bosque en donde se internó.

- Según el reporte, en esta zona es donde se han reportado mas casos de…- antes de que B pudiera terminar la frase un akuma nivel 1 salió de debajo de la tierra- …Akumas- el akuma disparó pero B fue mas rápido y saltó para evitar el impacto. Durante el corto "vuelo" saco su inocencia y cortó al akuma por la mitad mientras descendía.

- Que lento- dijo mientras el akuma explotaba.

De entre los arboles que tenia enfrente y a los lados comenzaron a salir mas Akumas nivel 1.

- Un exorcista tiene que hacer, lo que un exorcista tiene que hacer-

Los Akumas comenzaron a disparar y B fue saltando por los troncos de los arboles haciendo girar su hoz de vez en cuando para bloquear los ataques. Uno a uno fue destruyendo a los Akumas sin siquiera tocar el piso hasta dejar uno.

- Para ti te tengo una muerte muy especial- dijo mientras se convertía en Lobo y ponía su hoz en su hocico.

El akuma comenzó a disparar pero B volvió a saltar por los troncos hasta que cortó al akuma por la mitad.

- Cada día los hacen más lentos- dijo aun en forma de Lobo

En ese momento escuchó un disparo parecido al de un rifle seguido por un ligero dolor en el muslo izquierdo. Al ver su muslo, vio que tenía un dardo tranquilizante. Trató de correr pero las patas se le doblaron dejándolo tirado en el suelo con la hoz a un lado. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que, lo ultimo que vio, fue un grupo de cazadores que lo rodeaban diciendo algunas palabras.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

- Despierta compañero- escuchó que dijo una Loba

B se incorporó lentamente y descubrió que se encontraba en una pequeña jaula. Había otras jaulas alineadas junto a la suya, todas con Lobos.

- El campamento- dijo B

- Así es- dijo la Loba

B la volteó a ver: era una Loba un poco más pequeña que el, de color blanco y ojos azules.

- ¿Y tu eres…?- dijo B

- Ah, lo siento. Me llamo Yiffin-

- Mucho gusto, soy B-

- ¿Te llamas B?-

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso siempre?-

Yiffin rió

- Lastima que te atraparon, pero estoy segura que saldremos de aquí-

- Bromeas- dijo riendo- si todo va de acuerdo al plan-

- ¿Plan?-

- Lo veras en unos…3 días, a partir de hoy-

- De acuerdo- Yiffin quedó algo pensativa- no eres un Lobo ordinario, ¿verdad?-

- No- dijo de una forma entre sombría maligna- soy un exorcista-


	5. Misión de Caza, Parte 2

**Misión de caza Parte 2**

Komui tenía una cierta consternación sobre lo que B le había dicho pues, aunque ya habían pasado los 3 días, no había recibido la llamada del exorcista.

- Allen, Lavi. Komui los quiere ver en su despacho- les dijo un buscador a los 2 exorcistas los cuales se dirigieron al despacho.

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo Lavi una vez que estaban allá

- Teóricamente B debería haber llamado para avisar que ya había terminado la misión, y no lo ah hecho-

- Tal vez se retraso- dijo Allen

- No lo creo. Dijo que hablaría en tres días porque la misión era muy fácil-

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?, ¿Qué vayamos a buscarlo?- dijo Lavi

- Precisamente-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El viaje en tren se pasó rápido, el problema fue cuando llegaron a la estación y bajaron del tren.

- ¡Uniformados!- gritó un aldeano

En poco tiempo los dos exorcistas se encontraban rodeados de una turba iracunda.

- ¿Nosotros que hicimos?- dijo Allen espantado

- Son cazadores-

- ¡No lo somos!- dijo Allen

- ¿No reconocen este símbolo?- dijo Lavi señalando el escudo de los exorcistas

- No- dijeron a coro casi todos los aldeanos

La turba comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a ellos pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo peligroso una mujer se interpuso entre ellos y los exorcistas.

- Yo si lo reconozco-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Lo tenía el tipo que casi le rompe el cuello al cazador-

- ¿B atacó a otro humano?, se supone que no debemos hacer eso- dijo Allen mientras la aldeana calmaba a sus compañeros

- No trates de razonar con B cuando se trata de cazadores. Haría lo que fuera para eliminarlos-

- Vengan- dijo la aldeana antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo- los llevare a mi casa

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Mi nombre es María- dijo mientras les daba unos platos con sopa

- Yo soy Allen- dijo mientras cogía el plato y comenzaba a comer

- Yo soy Lavi-

- ¿Qué trae tres exorcistas a este pueblo?-

- El primero, que se llama B, vino porque se habían reportado unos avistamientos de Akumas en el bosque- dijo Lavi, pues Allen estaba comiendo como desesperado

- ¿Y ustedes?-

- Vinimos a buscarlo porque han pasado tres días y no se ha reportado-

- ¿No lo has visto?- dijo Allen el cual acababa de acabar la sopa y comenzaba a atacar un pedazo de pan

- No, cuando acabamos de linchar al cazador ya no estaba. Tal vez se internó al bosque.

Allen quedó pensativo un momento.

- ¿Qué animales hay en el bosque?-

- Lobos, ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Y es hay donde están los cazadores?-

- Si, pero ¿porque tantas preguntas?-

- Debemos ir al bosque, Lavi, B puede estar en peligro-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El bosque se encontraba como si fuera un día cualquiera mientras que Allen y Lavi pasaban rápidamente buscando a B.

- ¿Entonces crees que vino al bosque y se transformó en Lobo para estar con los suyos y fue entonces cuando los cazadores lo atraparon y lo encerraron en una jaula?- dijo Lavi

- Es algo bastante lógico-

- Pero el bosque es bastante grande. Deberíamos dividirnos-

- Muy bien, tu ve por allá- dijo señalando a su derecha- y yo iré por acá- dijo señalando a su izquierda

Los exorcistas estaban a punto de separarse cuando escucharon unas voces provenientes de unos arbustos cercanos.

- ¿Crees que sean los cazadores?- dijo Allen

- Vayamos a investigar-

Los dos exorcistas se acercaron cautelosamente hasta que vieron el campamento y las jaulas alineadas. En la jaula de hasta la derecha vieron a B platicando animadamente con una loba color blanco.

- No sabia que podía hablar con otros animales- dijo Allen

- Ni yo-

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar?-

- Pues…podrías usar tu garra para romper la jaula-

- De acuerdo. Uno, dos…TRES- pero al momento en que dijo tres tropezó con una rama y cayó frente a los cazadores.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijeron estos

- Justo a tiempo- dijo B- ¡Inocencia!- La Hoz voló desde una mesa en la que se encontraba recargada, cortando los techos de todas las jaulas a su paso y liberando a los Lobos. En cuanto cortó el de B, este saltó transformándose en humano y agarrando la hoz en el aire. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo B movió la hoz como si cortara algo horizontalmente. De este "corte" se originó una fina línea plateada la cual avanzó rápidamente hacia los cazadores pero, antes de llegar a ellos, se dividió cortando por la mitad los rifles de ellos junto con sus dedos índices.

- Y ahora- dijo convirtiéndose nuevamente en Lobo y poniendo su inocencia en su lomo- que comience la venganza-

- ¡Yo quiero el cuello!- rugió Yiffin

El grupo de Lobos comenzó a atacar a los cazadores mordiendo sus piernas, brazos y cuellos. B y Yiffin, por su parte, se dedicaron a atacar a un cazador mordiendo las partes mencionadas junto con el rostro. Lavi estaba completamente pálido y Allen estaba a punto de vomitar.

Cuando la masacre terminó todos los Lobos agradecieron a B y se fueron con excepción de Yiffin la cual se quedó sentada frente a el. La mayor parte de su rostro blanco estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Creo que esto es un adiós- dijo B

- Si-

Ninguno de los dos Lobos se movió

- Aunque, si quieres venir…-

- ¿Puedo?-

- No veo problema alguno-

- Gracias- dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba una rápida lamida en la mejilla, aunque cerca del hocico

- De nada amiga- dijo haciendo lo mismo aunque al lamer le limpió esa zona de la sangre que tenia.

B se transformó de nuevo en humano y guardo su inocencia en su bolsillo.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Allen sorprendido

- ¡Tiene sentimientos!- dijo Lavi

- Los animales tienen sentimientos, Lavi-

- Lo se, lo decía por B-

- Pero yo me refería a que escuche a la loba-

- Cierto…pero me sigue sorprendiendo mas lo de B-

- ¿La escucharon?- dijo sorprendido B

- Si-

-…Bueno, debemos irnos. Vamos Yiffin-

- Te sigo-

Durante el trayecto, B les fue contando como había planeado la matanza de los cazadores y como había conocido a Yiffin.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la ciudad cuando un sonido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear.

- ¡Sorpresa!- grito un akuma nivel 2 mientras lanzaba unas dagas contra ellos. Allen y Lavi alcanzaron a evitarlas pero una hizo una cortada en el brazo derecho de B y en la pata izquierda delantera de Yiffin la cual al recibir la cortada gritó.

- ¡Yiffin!, ¿estas bien?- dijo B mientras se ponía frente a ella

- Tranquilo, no les pasara nada- dijo burlonamente el akuma- solo van a morir por el veneno que tenían las dagas- el akuma era de forma humanoide, solo que en lugar de tener brazos y piernas, tenia unas cuchillas. En la cabeza tenia un pequeño gorrito de bufón.

- Idiota, soy inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno- dijo B

- Pero ella no-

B volteó a ver a Yiffin a la cual le empezaron a salir estrellas negras de cinco puntas por todo el cuerpo

- Mierda-

- Me siento chistosa-

- ¡Allen, Lavi! Cuídenla. Yo me encargo de este-

- De acuerdo-

Los ojos de B estaban rojos mientras sacaba el palo y lo pasaba a la forma de hoz

- Inocencia, ¡actívate!-

Una especie de aura verde se formó alrededor de la parte metálica de la hoz

- Control de elementos… ¡tierra!-

Inmediatamente salieron de la tierra unos picos los cuales atravesaron al akuma por el frente, por detrás y por los lados, alzándolo unos centímetros del piso.

- Maldito… no esperaba eso- dijo el akuma

- Y créeme, te pudo haber ido mucho peor. Mi inocencia controla los 5 elementos y sus derivados. Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que te pude haber hecho-

- Pero no fue suficiente…sigo vivo-

- Pero si no quería matarte- dijo burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia el- solo quería tenerte así para eliminarte mas lentamente- comenzó a caminar por el pedazo de tierra que lo había atravesado por el frente hasta que, finalmente, cortó por la mitad la cabeza del akuma el cual explotó.

- "Así que esa es la función de su inocencia"- pensó Allen

- No es común que active mi inocencia- dijo caminando hacia ellos mientras guardaba la hoz en su bolsillo- pero creo que los tiempos ameritan que la use mas-

B se puso en cuclillas en frente de Yiffin y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

- No me siento tan mal- dijo ella

- Que bien-

Para sorpresa de todos Yiffin se puso de pié y las estrellas desaparecieron rápidamente

- ¿Cómo es posible?- dijeron Allen y Lavi

-…que bueno que estés bien- dijo B poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Yiffin

- Gracias pero, ¿Cómo sobreviví?-

- Habrá que preguntarle a Hevlaska-

En los ojos de B se asomaban un par de lágrimas las cuales Lavi notó

- ¿Estas llorando?- dijo algo sorprendido

- No- dijo poniéndose de pie y mientras secaba sus ojos con sus manos- no es nada

- Pero tu…-

- Debemos irnos- lo interrumpió B- Yiffin está lastimada y además- metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cosa parecida a un engrane- tengo un pedazo de inocencia-

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- dijo Allen sorprendido- no había reportes de cosas extrañas en esta zona-

- Lo encontré hace tiempo en una misión en España pero olvide dárselo a Hevlaska- dijo guardándolo de nuevo- así que debemos irnos-

B comenzó a caminar con Yiffin a su lado mientras que los otros dos exorcistas fueron detrás ellos

- Pero si estabas llorando- dijo Lavi entre risas

- Caya- dijo sonriendo

- Llorón-

- ¡Caya exorcista!-

El viaje hasta el cuartel fue agradable y tranquilo y los tres exorcistas y la Loba pudieron convivir y descansar.


	6. La inocencia de la Loba

**La inocencia de la Loba**

- ¡Trajiste otra mascota!- gritó Komui

En su despacho se encontraban B y Yiffin

- La habían atrapado unos cazadores y no tenia a donde ir así que…-

- ¡Pero aquí no esta permitido tener mascotas!, además, ya tienes a B-

- Podemos arreglar eso- dijo mientras sacaba una moneda y su inocencia pasándola a la forma de hoz- si cae en cara o cruz, Yiffin se va, pero, si cae parada, se queda-

- Bien, es imposible que pierda- dijo confiado

- Otra vez- dijo sonriendo

- Ya lánzala-

B puso la moneda en la hoz y, usando a la hoz, la lanzó en el aire. La moneda rebotó varias veces al caer pero, cuando parecía que iba a caer en cruz, se alzó y quedó parada.

- ¿¡Que!?- dijo sorprendido Komui

- La Loba se queda- dijo recogiendo su moneda y guardando su hoz- vamos Yiffin-

- Por cierto, antes que hagas algo, ve con Hevlaska y dale la inocencia de España-

- Claro, de paso le presento a todos a Yiffin-

- Y ya sabes que si tu loba hace algo…-

- Tranquilo, es muy tranquila, además, tengo algunas sospechas sobre ella-

- ¿Sospechas?- dijo Yiffin

- ¿Habla?- dijo sorprendido Komui

- Si, además de que el veneno de akuma no le hizo nada-

- ¿Crees que sea posible que…?-

- Eso lo verá Hevlaska-

- Pues vamos, los acompaño-

- ¿Eh?, no entiendo nada- dijo confundida Yiffin

- Tú síguenos y ya- dijo B

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El elevador bajaba a la velocidad de siempre, pero se sentía muy despacio. Finalmente llegaron con Hevlaska.

- Hevlaska, tiempo sin verte- dijo amistosamente B

- Hola B, hola Komui- dijo cordialmente y luego dirigiéndose a Yiffin- ¿Tu como te llamas, pequeña Loba?-

- Mi nombre es Yiffin, mucho gusto-

- "¿Cómo sabia que hablaba?"- pensó B

- B, ¿podrías darme la inocencia que traes en tu bolsillo?- dijo Hevlaska

- Claro- dijo metiendo su mano en su bolsillo, sacando la inocencia y dándosela

Una vez que Hevlaska hubo guardado la inocencia en su interior y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, alzó a Yiffin como si se tratase de un exorcista nuevo. Yiffin chilló espantada.

- Tranquila, no te hará nada- dijo B

Yiffin por su parte seguía tratando de liberarse

- 20%...35%...46%...52%...60%...-dijo Hevlaska- tu sincronización con tu inocencia es de un 60%- dijo volviéndola a bajar

- ¿Con mi/su que?- dijeron sorprendidos Yiffin, Komui y B

- Esta Loba tiene una inocencia del tipo parasito por lo que deberá ser entrenada para convertirse en exorcista y, ya que los cinco Generales no se encuentran, deberá ser entrenada por el exorcista que la trajo aquí, es decir, tu B-

- ¿Quieres que yo la entrene?-

- Así es, ella será tu alumna y tú serás su maestro-

- Esta bien- dijo decidido- te convertirás en la segunda mejor exorcista-

- ¿Segunda?- dijo Yiffin

- El primero soy yo-

- La alumna superará al maestro-

- Perdón por interrumpir pero, si nunca a activado su inocencia, ¿Cómo la va a activar ahora?- dijo Komui

- Eso lo descubrirá ella- dijo Hevlaska

- Entonces vamos a entrenar…Alumna-

-Si…Maestro-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- ¿Tienes una inocencia tipo parásito?- dijo Allen

- Eso dijo Hevlaska-

- ¿Y quien te va a entrenar?- dijo Lavi

- Yo- dijo B

- Vaya, pues mucha suerte y bienvenida- dijo Allen

- La necesitaras teniéndolo a el como maestro- dijo Lavi

- Oye, ni que fuera Kanda-

- ¿Kanda?- dijo Yiffin

- Un exorcista con pelo azul, medio chistoso-

- A bueno-

- ¿Y como la vas a entrenar?- dijo Allen

- Fácil, la llevare conmigo a mis misiones y hay aprenderá a activar y usar su inocencia-

- ¿Nunca ha activado su inocencia?-

- No-

Los tres exorcistas quedaron en silencio tratando de imaginar como seria su inocencia hasta que ella los interrumpió

- Maestro, ¿podemos ir a entrenar?-

- Pues por el momento no tengo ninguna misión así que…-

- Te equivocas, acaba de salir una- dijo Komui el cual acababa de llegar

- ¿Dónde es?-

- En la plaza del pueblo de abajo, hay reportes de varios Akumas-

- Entonces vamos, alumna- dijo echando a correr

- ¡Espérame!- dijo corriendo detrás de el

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

La gente corría por la plaza mientras un grupo de cinco Akumas les disparaba

- ¡Inocencia, actívate!, control de elementos… ¡tierra!-

Del suelo salió un enorme muro el cual cubrió a las personas de los disparos. El muro tenía un hueco por donde pasaron el maestro y la aprendiza.

Los Akumas estaban justo enfrente de ellos.

- Bien, yo eliminare a cuatro y tú te quedas con el otro-

- Me siento chistosa, como la otra vez-

- Debe ser tu inocencia-

En ese momento los Akumas dispararon pero B bloqueó los disparos con la hoz.

- Voy a destruir estos cuatro, tu trata de activar tu inocencia-

- De acuerdo-

B comenzó a atacar a los Akumas mientras Yiffin se dedicaba a evitar los disparos de su akuma y a tratar de activar su inocencia gritando repetidamente, pero sin resultados, inocencia actívate.

- Ya me harté. Inocencia, actívate. Control de elementos, tierra- dijo B

Del suelo salieron rápidamente cuatro picos de tierra los cuales atravesaron a los cuatro Akumas haciendo que estos estallaran.

- Vamos alumna, activa tu inocencia y destruye al akuma antes de que el te destruya a ti-

- No puedo- dijo mientras esquivaba un disparo- no puedo hacerlo-

El akuma se puso justo enfrente de Yiffin y disparó pero, antes de que las balas impactaran en el cuerpo de Yiffin, B se puso enfrente con los brazos extendidos recibiendo el disparo y cayendo hacia atrás sobre Yiffin la cual quedo manchada de la sangre de su maestro.

- ¡Maestro!- se paró rápidamente y se puso entre el y el akuma. B por su parte permanecía inerte.

- Maestro…B…- tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando volteó para enfrentar al akuma.

- ¡Inocencia, actívate!-

De su lomo salió una especie de rueda o disco, pero sin el hoyo de en medio, de piedra con una especie de aura del mismo color. El disco se encontraba levitando sobre su lomo el cual no presentaba ningún tipo de daño. De debajo del disco salieron unas especies de cadenas formadas por unas pequeñas esferas verdes unidas por algún tipo de hilo invisible. Había una cadena por el lado izquierdo del disco y una por el lado derecho.

El akuma volvió a disparar pero el disco azul se puso enfrente de Yiffin, girando y protegiéndola del ataque. Curiosamente Yiffin podía ver a través del disco como si este fuera invisible. Mientras el disparo sucedía las dos cadenas avanzaron velozmente junto al disco, centrándose en frente del disco y avanzando hasta atravesar al akuma el cual, obviamente, explotó.

- ¡Maestro!- B seguía tirado en la misma posición

- Parece que te divertiste, B- dijo Lavi al pasar por el hueco que había en el muro pero, al ver el cuerpo de B y a Yiffin enfrente de el corrió hacia ellos

- B, ¿estas…bien?...Ya levántate flojo- dijo Lavi poniendo cara de fastidio

B abrió los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa

- Estaba dejando que las heridas curaran. Además, quería descansar-

- ¡Estas vivo!- dijo Yiffin con lágrimas en los ojos

- Un akuma no me va a matar. Tendrían que hacerme un gran daño en varios órganos vitales a la vez y eso es prácticamente imposible-

Yiffin se acostó rápidamente sobre B, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho

- No me vuelvas a espantar así, maestro- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando rodar algunas lagrimas

B enrojeció al instante pero, para su suerte, Lavi no lo notó porque estaba más interesado en la inocencia de la Loba

- ¿Segura que es tipo parasito?-

- Eso dijo Hevlaska-

- Pero no esta en contacto con tu cuerpo-

- Y al salir de ella no le alteró nada. Solo salió como si fuera transparente- dijo B

- Eso es raro- dijo Lavi

- Tal vez sea parasito porque esta dentro de ella-

-Tal vez-

- Maestro, ¿Qué paso con tus heridas?- dijo Yiffin inspeccionando el abdomen de B

- Mis heridas curan muy rápido-

- ¿Por tu inocencia?-

- No, por mi habilidad de convertirme en Lobo. También por eso soy inmune a todo tupo de veneno-

- Que bien…-

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada hasta que Lavi rompió el silencio

- Creo que los dos están muy cómodos en esa posición pero debemos ir al cuartel-

- Bien- dijo B

Yiffin se quitó de enzima de B y este se puso de pie, activo su inocencia y regreso el muro al suelo dejando todo como nuevo.

- Vámonos-

Días, semanas y meses pasaron fueron pasando y la relación maestro-alumna se fue haciendo mas estrecha además de que la inocencia de Yiffin fue mejorando llegando a poder destruir varios Akumas a la vez e, inclusive, a desarrollar su primer técnica de ataque.

Y todo este tiempo que pasaron juntos tuve uno lave consecuencia que duraría toda su vida…una consecuencia ligada con el corazón.


	7. Mi aprendiz, ¿Mi amante?

**Mi aprendiz, ¿mi amante?**

Todo alrededor era blanco, como iluminado por una luz de la que no se veía su procedencia, y no había ningún sonido, mas que el de su respiración.

B estaba tirado con la espalda pegada al piso, tenia sangre en el abdomen y parte del tórax pero no había ningún dolor, tenia su hoz junto a el, y tenía puesto el traje de exorcista.

De algún punto apareció caminando lentamente Yiffin, con expresión pasiva y sumamente hermosa. A diferencia de B, ella no llevaba activada su inocencia. Ella se acostó sobre el poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

- No me vuelvas a asustar así, querido- dijo tiernamente Yiffin

- ¿Querido? Pero si yo soy tu maestro y tú eres mi alumna-

Yiffin fue acercando lentamente su hocico a la boca de B hasta que juntó sus labios con los suyos en un cálido y tierno beso.

Des pronto, escucho una voz muy familiar que venia de alguna parte de ese lugar y repetía "B" y "maestro" periódicamente hasta que sintió que algo le presionaba la nariz. El sueño se fue difuminando hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Yiffin encima de el con la pata en su nariz.

- Vaya, ya despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa- Buenos días-

-"¿Todo fue un sueño?"- pensó y luego dijo- Buenos días Yiffin-

Yiffin bajó de encima de el y de la cama; B hizo lo mismo. Su habitación era casi exactamente igual a la de los demás, con excepción de que había una pequeña cama para mascotas color rojo y con bordes dorados junto a su cama y que en el margen de la ventana había una Rosa roja en una pequeña botella con agua. La Rosa tenía rocío aunque la ventana no había sido abierta.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?- dijo B

- Claro, tengo mucha hambre-

El exorcista y la aprendiza de exorcista bajaron al comedor. Durante el camino se cruzaron con Allen el cual gustoso los acompañó al comedor. El comedor era un gran salón con varias mesas largas con bancas en donde los exorcistas y buscadores comían lo que el buen cocinero Jerry les preparaba. Jerry era una persona extraña pues era muy alegre, de cabello morado y lentes oscuros. En cuanto vio a Allen los ojos se le iluminaron.

- ¡Hola Allen, hola B, hola Yiffin!- dijo sonriendo

- Hola Jerry- dijeron los tres

Antes de que B o Yiffin pudieran decir algo, Jerry comenzó a interrogar a Allen

- ¿Qué te serviré ahora, querido Allen?-

B comenzó a reír al escuchar que Jerry le decía "querido" a Allen pero se detuvo inmediatamente al recordar su sueño.

Mientras eso pasaba, Allen comenzó a pedir un menú que se podría hacer con todas las cosas de un supermercado.

Yiffin por su parte pidió una cantidad un poco mas pequeña que la de Allen basada en diferentes tipos de carne y B pidió su tradicional pedazo de carne al que llamaba "Menú de exorcistas con estomago normal".

Una vez que los exorcistas se hubieron sentado Allen y Yiffin comenzaron a comer con una voracidad impresionante. B se les quedó mirando

- "Espero que no me muerdan"- pensó mientras comenzaba a comer su pedazo de carne.

Una vez que los tres hubieron acabado de comer se quedaron sentados para reposar la comida. Allen y Yiffin comenzaron a platicar sobre las misiones que habían tenido, mientras, B comenzó a recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido, el cual le provocaba una sensación que hacia tiempo creía perdida. Pero esta sensación se perdió cuando se oyó un…

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritó un buscador el cual iba entrando al comedor con paso fuerte y veloz

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME IDIOTA?- gritó un exorcista que también iba entrando al comedor. El exorcista era delgado, de rasgos finos, cabello azul largo en una especie de cola de caballo, y una Katana en el cinturón…era Kanda

- ¡IDIOTA!-

Kanda agarró su Katana pero, antes de poder dar un golpe, B lanzó un corte el cual impactó en la Katana evitando el golpe. Kanda lo volteó a ver, furioso.

B comenzó a caminar hasta que estuvo enfrente del exorcista de pelo azul.

- Kanda, Kanda, Kanda… ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre pelear con otros miembros de la familia?- dijo con el tono de voz que una madre usa para reprender a su hijo mal portado

- Ustedes no son mi familia-

- Entonces no ataques a alguien que no esta armado-

- Ahora solo veo a alguien armado frente a mí- dijo de una forma retadora

- ¿Y tu vista periférica no sirve?- dijo burlonamente

- …no vale la pena pelear contigo- dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta del comedor

- Que bueno que digas eso, ahora espero que lo cumplas- dijo guardando su inocencia

Una vez que Kanda hubo salido, B se fue a sentar junto a Yiffin

- Ese era Kanda- dijo con una sonrisa

- No se ve que sea muy amigable, ¿verdad?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- No…pero ya te acostumbraras a el- dijo Allen

- Si, es muy fácil, ¿verdad brote de habas"?-

- ¡No me digas así!-

B y Yiffin sonrieron

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pasó un tiempo en el que el maestro y la aprendiza no tuvieron misiones. Sin embargo, B ponía a prueba los reflejos de Yiffin lanzándole rocas y cortes y haciendo que los bloqueara con las cadenas que movía como látigos o en círculos, que las esquivara con saltos desde sencillos hasta complejos e, inclusive, saltos dobles, y haciendo que después de todo eso lo contra-atacara. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, B seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños solo que en diferentes situaciones. También había notado a Yiffin un poco diferente pero no sabia específicamente en que.

Finalmente una misión llegó.

- Hay una misión en un pueblo de Portugal y se necesitan a dos exorcistas así que irán ustedes- dijo Komui

Su escritorio estaba extrañamente vacio salvo por su taza de café con el conejito rosa.

- ¿Portugal?, que bien. Solo eh tenido misiones en Inglaterra- dijo Yiffin emocionada mientras movía la cola

- Te va a gustar Portugal, es muy bonito- dijo B- ¿Por qué se necesitan a dos exorcistas?-

- Porque una parte de la misión es en el pueblo y la otra en los campos de cultivo que están junto a este-

- ¿Y debemos buscar inocencia o destruir Akumas?-

- Destruir Akumas-

- ¡Que bien!- dijo más emocionada Yiffin

- Bueno, entonces dame los papeles y partiremos enseguida- dijo B

Una vez que tuvieron los papeles el exorcista y la aprendiza partieron rumbo a las barcas y de hay al puerto donde tomarían el barco que los llevaría al pueblo de Portugal.

El viaje en barco a Portugal y al pueblo duro unas 4 horas. El pueblo era un lugar pintoresco, las calles eran angostas y las casas altas, haciendo que las calles se vieran algo oscuras, aunque, cuando estaba el sol de medio día, todo quedaba perfectamente iluminado, el color café de las casas hacia que el pueblo adquiriera un tono antiguo.

Debido al pequeño tamaño del pueblo, no les tomo mucho tiempo recorrerlo para recabar información y para conocerlo. Posteriormente fueron a los campos para investigar y conocer la zona.

- Tú te encargaras del campo y yo del pueblo- dijo B

Los exorcistas se encontraban en un punto entre el pueblo y el campo, justo junto a un árbol que proyectaba una sombra de 3 metros.

- ¿Por qué así?-

- Porque tu te mueves mejor en campos abiertos-

- ¿Y a ti no te afecta hacerlo en la cuidad?-

- No, yo lo puedo hacer donde sea-

- Bien…y donde nos reuniremos al terminar-

- Aquí. Es un punto medio, así que podre ir a ayudarte o tú podrás ir a ayudarme-

- De acuerdo, te veré en una hora-

- ¿Una hora?, te vas a tardar mucho-

- ¿Crees poder terminar antes que yo?- dijo retadora

- Claro- dijo con una leve risa

- Entonces hagamos esto: si tú acabas antes que yo hare todo lo que me digas, pero si yo acabo antes que tú, harás todo lo que te diga. ¿Hecho?-

- Hecho. Nos vemos- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al pueblo

- Nos vemos querid…maestro- B se detuvo al escuchar la incompleta palabra "querido" pero al dar media vuelta, Yiffin ya se había ido corriendo a los campos.

- "Nos vemos, querida"- pensó con una sonrisa

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En cuanto Yiffin llegó al campo de cultivo vio que un akuma estaba apunto de atacar a un campesino el cual estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Inocencia, actívate!- de su lomo salió el disco azul junto con las dos cadenas de piedra. Las cadenas se dirigieron hacia el akuma rápidamente y lo penetraron, deteniéndose a la mitad de este y saliendo por su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. El akuma explotó.

- ¡Oh!, muchas gracias- dijo el campesino. Yiffin lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con una de las cadenas.

- No hay porque, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

- No hay más. Todos los que estaban aquí se fueron al pueblo, gracias a Dios.-

- ¿¡Que!?- dijo desilusionándose, pero luego recapacitó- es decir que gane… ¡que bien!-

El campesino sonrió confundido

- La ciudad debe ser un infierno…deben haber como 9 de esas cosas allá-

- Si…pero ya enviamos a un exorcista muy experimentado allí. El se hará cargo- dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba a su maestro

- Lo quiere, ¿verdad?- dijo viéndola

- ¿Qué?, ¿porque lo dice?-

- Le brillaron los ojos cuando hablo de el-

- …si lo quiero. Pero se que no me va a corresponder el sentimiento-

- Tal vez debería hacérselo saber-

- Si…si, creo que lo hare. Gracias-

- De que, si usted me salvó la vida-

Yiffin le sonrió

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- ¡Me encantan las misiones de ciudad!- dijo sacando su inocencia y pasándola a la forma de hoz

El exorcista se encontraba parado en el techo de una casa desde donde podía ver todo el pueblo el cual se veía tan café como siempre, aunque había una atmosfera especial ese día…iba a eliminar Akumas.

- Vamos Akumas, los está esperando su amigo B- dijo sonriendo

Los Akumas seguían sin aparecer

- A este paso voy a perder con Yiffin…aunque, lo mejor será dejarla ganar. Me puedo tardar media hora y ella seguirá luchando con los Akumas…solo espero que esté bien-

B volvió a esperar a que los Akumas aparecieran

- Bien, ya me canse. ¡Akumas!-

Desde la calle salieron siete Akumas por su derecha y tres por su izquierda. Los diez Akumas dispararon al mismo tiempo pero B saltó evitando el disparo. Mientras caía en el techo lanzó tres cortes diagonales los cuales impactaron a los Akumas de su lado derecho, estallando.

- Y ahora- dijo volteando a su izquierda- ¡inocencia, actívate! Control de elementos, técnica uno…Fusión de elementos, fuego-viento - de la curva externa de la hoz salió un tornado de viento el cual atrapo a los siete Akumas evitando que se movieran y, acto seguido, del mismo punto apareció una fuerte y roja llamarada la cual se juntó con el viento formando un gran tornado de fuego. El tornado era tal que las explosiones de los Akumas no se notaron hasta que B cortó el tornado y vio los pocos restos carbonizados de los Akumas caer al suelo.

- Que sencillo- dijo regresando la hoz a la forma de palo y guardándola en su saco.

B saltó del edificio y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el árbol en donde, para su sorpresa, encontró a Yiffin la cual enterraba las cadenas de su inocencia en el suelo y hacia que saliera la punta varios metros después.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir esta técnica- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Cómo es que ganaste?- dijo sorprendido

- Ya ves…alumno- dijo guardando su inocencia y mirándolo con una sonrisa

B puso una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente

- Así es…maestra- dijo satisfecho- estoy a vuestras ordenes-

- Ponte de pie-

B se paró lentamente. Yiffin comenzó a caminar hacia el y, cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta, se paró en sus patas traseras recargado las delanteras en el pecho de B.

- Agáchate, te quiero decir algo en el oído-

B acercó su oído a su hocico

- B, quiero decirte que…que…que te quiero mucho y que me gustas mucho-

B enrojeció al instante. Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada.

- "Creo que cometí un error"- pensó Yiffin

- También te quiero…y también me gustas mucho- dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra el

Maestro y alumna se quedaron unidos en ese abrazo hasta que lentamente se separaron.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos viendo sus propios reflejos y el alma de su ser amado y lentamente se fueron acercando mientras cerraban los ojos hasta que se besaron tiernamente. El tiempo pareció eterno durante ese beso de amor hasta que separaron los labios los cuales dibujaban una sonrisa.

- Técnicamente esto es prohibido-

- ¿Porque casi no somos de la misma especie?-

- En realidad puede que si lo seamos…pero es prohibido porque eres mi alumna y yo tu maestro-

- ¿Pero eso que importa cuando del amor se trata?-

- Nada, querida, nada-

Los dos volvieron a besarse fugazmente.

- Misión cumplida-

- Debemos retirarnos-

- El viaje en barco será un poco largo-

- Tendremos mucho tiempo libre, maestro- dijo pegando su cabeza a su pecho

- Veremos que se nos ocurre hacer- dijo besándole la cabeza

Los dos volvieron a besarse. Luego Yiffin se bajó de B y el maestro y la alumna, el exorcista y la aprendiza, los dos amantes, se fueron caminando al puerto.


	8. La historia de B

**La historia de B**

- Querido…querido…- Yiffin puso una pata sobre la nariz de su maestro haciendo que este despertara

- Hola linda- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué el día de hoy está encerrado en un círculo en el calendario?-

- ¿Ya es hoy?- dijo levantándose y viendo el calendario

En efecto, ese día estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo

- ¡Por fin!- dijo gritando de emoción y bajando de la cama de un salto haciendo que Yiffin casi se cayera.

- ¿Hoy que?-

- ¡Mi día libre!...nuestro día libre-

- ¿Es decir que hoy no trabajamos?-

- Exacto, hoy podemos hacer lo que queramos, así que vístete y vámonos-

- Em, yo no me visto-

- Y por eso pasan cosas como la de anoche- dijo mordiéndole la oreja cariñosamente

Yiffin se sonrojó

- Entonces me pondré mi ropa de civil y nos iremos a desayunar y platicar-

- ¿Ropa de civil?-

- Ya la veraz-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Buen día, Yiffin- dijo Allen al encontrarse a su amiga en el pasillo de afuera de la habitación de B

- Buen día. Allen-

- ¿Dónde esta B?-

- Se esta cambiando. Hoy es nuestro día libre-

- ¡Listo!, hola Allen-

- Hola…B-

En lugar de su uniforme de exorcista, B llevaba puestos unos guantes negros, zapatos negros con suela anti-derrapante, pantalón formal negro sin cinturón, una camisa formal blanca, una capa negra la cual tenia un bolsillo interior para su inocencia y que lo envolvía y cubría la gran mayoría de su cuerpo del cuello para abajo con excepción de los puños de la camisa. La capa tenía un nudo a la altura de su cuello y en este había un botón de plata. Finalmente llevaba un sombrero negro semi-circular, amplio y puesto en forma diagonal.

- ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?-

- No te había visto con esa ropa-

- Es mi ropa de civil. No saldré de uniforme en mi día libre-

- Eso si. Pues disfrútenlo- dijo sonriendo

- Gracias. Hasta luego- dijo comenzando a caminar

- Hasta luego- dijo Yiffin poniéndose al lado de su maestro

- Hasta luego- dijo Allen el cual continuó su camino por el pasillo

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El pueblo, que era el mismo en el que Yiffin había aprendido a usar su inocencia, era muy lindo. Las calles estaban adoquinadas con piedras redondas lisas y brillantes de diferentes colores, haciendo que pareciera que uno caminaba sobre un montón de dulces. Las casas eran de diferentes colores, eh, incluso en las que eran del mismo color, el tiempo les había dado diferentes matices, así que no había ninguna igual a la otra. La gente era amable y cortes y casi siempre estaba sonriendo, pero cuando veían a Yiffin, mas de uno ponía cara de asombro o temor y uno que otro niño echó a correr al verla.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante un tanto fino llamado "D' la Lune". Era color beige, tenía una parte externa bordeada por una barda metálica negra. Sobre la calle y enfrente de la barda había una banca de madera para dos personas y en la entrada del restaurante había un recepcionista el cual tuvo un escalofrío y alzo una ceja al ver a Yiffin.

- Mesa externa para dos, por favor- dijo B

- Lo siento pero aquí no se aceptan mascotas- dijo de una forma seria

- Lo se, por eso elegí una mesa externa-

- Pero…-

- Insisto- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El recepcionista dudó unos momentos pero luego accedió y los condujo a una mesa con dos sillas situada junto a la barda. La mesa era metálica al igual que la silla y ambas presentaban formas irregulares. Una vez que B y Yiffin se hubieron sentado (Yiffin se sentó en una silla enfrente de B) el camarero les entregó un menú a cada uno. El menú era variado y con suculentos platillos pasando desde el venado hasta el pato y el salmón. Los precios no eran baratos, sin embargo, ambos pidieron platillos caros. El mesero no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ni cuando vio a Yiffin ni cuando la escuchó hablar. Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran los alimentos estuvieron conversando sobre misiones y cosas sencillas pero una vez que los platillos y las bebidas estuvieron servidos Yiffin decidió aclarar algunas de sus dudas sobre B.

- B-

- Dime-

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

- Mientras no sea cual es mi nombre, si-

- ¿Cómo te hiciste exorcista?-

- Es una larga historia-

- Tenemos todo el día-

B suspiró

- Todo comenzó en un cierto pueblo, de un cierto país…

*Flashback*

- Vivía en un pueblo costero muy bello. Si ponías una pelota en la calle esta rodaría hacia la playa ya que todo estaba inclinado y eso hacia que las casas parecieran un tipo de escala hacia abajo. El cielo siempre estaba despejado salvo por una que otra nube que lo cruzaba de ves en cuando y el clima siempre era agradable.

Yo era un niño, apenas entrando en la adolescencia. Ella tenía mi misma edad…

- ¿Ella?- interrumpió Yiffin

- Una amiga a quien quiero mucho y a quien tengo en mucha estima-

B mantenía la vista fija en el pedazo de carne que había ordenado. Yiffin sintió una punzada de celos pero dejó que B prosiguiera.

- Ella y yo íbamos juntos a todos lados y nuestro máximo sueño era convertirnos en los mejores exorcistas. Nos dedicamos a investigar sobre la orden oscura, los Akumas y el conde milenario. Éramos amigos inseparables hasta que…-B hizo una pausa. Su mirada seguía clavada en el filete-…hasta que ella murió

- ¿Murió?-

- La atropello una carreta fuera de control. Murió rápido pero lo que a ella no le dolió a mi si.

El funeral fue sencillo. No tenia mucha familia y al final la enterramos en el cementerio del pueblo. Recuerdo que el día era soleado como siempre, el pasto tan verde como siempre y las lapidas tan grises como siempre. La suya reflejaba el sol y mi tristeza. En un cierto momento todos se fueron, pero yo me quede allí. LA noche llegó junto con el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Y también llego él…

Yiffin lo comprendió al instante

- El conde milenario-

- Me saludó tan cordial como siempre y me ofreció regresar a la vida a mi amiga. Yo acepté cegado por la tristeza. Hizo aparecer el esqueleto de un akuma y, al verlo, caí en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y después de decirle unas cuantas groserías me eche a correr. No me detuve hasta que me tope con la barda del cementerio. Era un muro enorme y gris. Lo trate de saltar pero no pude. El cementerio estaba pegado a la playa y justamente de ese lado salió un akuma nivel uno. Estaba tan asustado que no me podía mover. El akuma, alumbrado solo por la Luna Llena, disparó pero no me dio. El impacto, sin embargo, me hizo bolar por los aires y caer de espaldas con las manos hacia atrás. En la derecha sentí que algo o alguien dejaba un palo en ella. Mi mano se cerró fuertemente al instante. Cuando mire a mi mano vi que tenía una hoz en ella. Trate de soltarla pero mi mano no respondía. La hoz se movió rápidamente avanzando con el filo por delante hacia el akuma. Debo decir que no fue tan divertido ser arrastrado porque me golpee con varias lapidas. En cuanto llegamos con el akuma, lo partimos a la mitad y este estalló.

Después de eso comencé a correr hacia la barda y la salte sin ninguna dificultad, Seguí corriendo por la playa hasta que caí rendido y finalmente me dormí.

- "Como alguien puede dormir en esa situación"- pensó Yiffin y luego dijo- ¿tu inocencia llego a ti?-

- Aun no se si llego sola o si alguien la puso hay- dijo terminando su carne y haciendo una seña al mesero para que le diera su cuenta

- ¿Y quien crees que te la pudo dar?-

- Prefiero reservarme esa información-

El mesero le dio la cuenta a B. Yiffin alcanzó a ver el total, un precio algo alto, pero B no se inmutó, saco unos billetes de su capa y los puso sobre la nota.

- Conserve el cambio- dijo poniéndose de pie y luego pasando al asiento de Yiffin se acomodo para jalar un poco la silla- vámonos, Yiffin-

Los dos salieron del restaurant y se sentaron juntos en la banca que estaba afuera de este. Yiffin colocó su cabeza en el hombro de B.

- ¿Y luego que pasó?-

- ¿Aun quieres saber?-

- Si-

*Otro Flashback*

- Desperté por el sol del alba. Enfrente de mi había alguien en cuclillas y tenia puesto el gorrito de su saco. Reconocí ese uniforme y ese escudo al instante: era un exorcista. Me saludó con un "buenos días" y me pregunto mi nombre y el porque tenia esa hoz conmigo. Le relaté todo lo de la noche anterior. Su cara fue de sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres convertirte en exorcista?- me dijo

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Acepté al instante

- Entonces vámonos, B-

- Pero mi nombre es B…-

- De ahora en adelante, solo te dirán B-

- De acuerdo…maestro-

El exorcista me sonrió.

- Antes de irme, ¿puedo ir a despedirme de alguien?-

- Claro, aquí te espero-

Creo que sabes perfectamente a donde fui.

- Al cementerio- dijo Yiffin (no apareció en el Flash Back, solo se escucho su voz)

El cementerio estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Solo una que otra lapida tirada o rota por la arrastrada de mi inocencia, pero la tumba de ella estaba igual que el día que la enterraron. Le dediqué unas palabras, le jure que me convertiría en el mejor exorcista e inclusive, en General. Después de eso me despedí, regrese con mi maestro y nos fuimos. Hice otras cosas antes de ir con el pero no te las contaré.

Hizo otro silencio esperando a que Yiffin dijera algo pero, al ver que estaba callada, continuó.

- No se cuanto tiempo pase con mi maestro, pero con el aprendí a manejar bien mi inocencia. Siempre viajábamos de un lado a otro y durante esos viajes fue cuando descubrí que podía controlar los elementos y siempre los usaba para destruir a los Akumas hasta que mi maestro me dijo que debía poder eliminarlos sin activar la inocencia. También me enseñó artes marciales con y sin la inocencia y en diferentes misiones forme 2 de las 3 técnicas especiales que tengo…y jamás olvidaré su inocencia.

- ¿Su inocencia?-

- Era una lanza. Parecía un arma arcaica y sin chiste, pero en sus manos era algo completamente mortal, tanto que parecía que jamás iba a morir…pensé que no moriría…

- ¿Cómo fue que pasó?-

- La noche anterior a eso había escrito 2 cartas y las había metido en sobres sellados. Una iba dirigida a mí y la otra a la General Klaud Nine. No me dejó leerlas.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a nuestro campamento, el cual estaba en el claro de un bosque, unos 10 Akumas. No debían presentar problema para nosotros pero justo cuando mi maestro iba a activar su inocencia alguien o algo vestido de negro, con sombrero de copa del mismo color, guantes blancos, ojos de loco y unas cosas que parecían mariposas lo atacó por atrás…hubo mucha sangre. En cuanto pasó esto, el tipo desapareció y mi maestro cayó al suelo. No podía creer lo que veía, estaba pasmado. Un akuma disparó y me dio en el muslo lo cual termino de enojarme y me hizo reaccionar. Me voltee hacia ellos, active mi inocencia e hice una técnica bastante destructiva. Los Akumas estallaron y corrí a ver a mi maestro, el cual tenia sangre en la boca y sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo. Me dijo que esa había sido mi tercera técnica y que debía leer mi carta y llevarle la suya a la General Klaud Nine. Después de eso se despidió de mí…y murió.

B hizo una pausa en la que bajó el rostro y unas lágrimas cayeron en su capa negra.

- Hice una tumba y una lapida con mi inocencia y hay lo enterré. Me habría quedado a velarlo pero debía entregar la carta a la General. No se cuanto tiempo tarde, solo se que lo aproveché para leer la carta y para tratar de superar su perdida. Finalmente llegue con la General y le entregue su carta. No se que decía, pero ella lloro y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Me invitó a quedarme hay y al día siguiente me dio el titulo de Exorcista junto con mi uniforme. Estuve un tiempo con ella teniendo misiones con otros exorcistas hasta que fui transferido a donde ahora estamos.

Hubo un silencio esta vez mas largo, el cual fue roto por Yiffin.

- Gracias -

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por contarme tú historia. Se que es algo muy personal y te agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza de decírmelo-

- Gracias a ti por escuchar- dijo dándole un beso cerca de la nariz

Los 2 quedaron sentados viendo llegar el ocaso que pintaba el cielo de naranja

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de regresar?-

- Claro-

Caminando al horizonte, exorcista y aprendiza se perdieron entre la gente dispuestos a terminar aquel día con broche de oro.


End file.
